


【果珍】不夜城

by Eatnenhisa



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, No Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatnenhisa/pseuds/Eatnenhisa





	【果珍】不夜城

“嗯，我已经到了，先点你喜欢的菜？”

“随便，吃什么都可以……哥今天真的在衣服里别了朵玫瑰花？”

屏幕上跳出一个笑脸。

靠……田柾国把手机收回口袋，就着面前的玻璃橱窗打量自己的样子。他平时都穿嘻哈朋克，虽然家里人老是嫌他没个正形，但现在这西装革履人模狗样的看着真牙疼。

也不知道金硕珍怎么想的，网友见面约在米其林……田柾国理了理领结，抬眼看到接待好像在门口等他半天了。

“小田先生，好久不见，今天是自己来用餐吗？”接待笑吟吟地鞠躬。

“和朋友。”田柾国径直往里走，“有个叫金硕珍的先生定了座。”

接待带田柾国来到靠窗的一张餐桌，田柾国老远就看到一个黑发男人在跟侍应生点单，有一瞬间他感觉自己过于迟钝的紧张感突然泛上来了，再怎么说也是第一次见到真人，田柾国这么想着连脚步都不敢很重，直到走到餐桌边上正好看见男人和侍应生开起玩笑，眉眼都是恰到好处的温和，他一颗心才落到地面。

“Jin？”

可能刚刚听到这边是全英文交流，田柾国一开口就把金硕珍的英文名抖了出来。

“你好。”金硕珍冲他笑起来。

“哥都点什么了？”田柾国坐下来喝了口甜酒。

这酒真齁，田柾国皱起脸听金硕珍把头盘主菜甜品都报了一遍，等侍应生走远了对他小声嘀咕:“米其林很一般，真的，还没我家厨子炒的菜好吃。”

还没等金硕珍开口，他又接着说:“我跟你说过了到伦敦我来安排，你老是把我当小孩子……”

金硕珍看着田柾国有点气鼓鼓的脸，心想可不就是小孩子吗，但还是笑眯眯地握住他的手:“你不是小孩子，你是宝贝。”

这人居然把网上的那套搬出来！要不是田柾国和他前前后后聊了小半年深知金硕珍的套路，真想当场削人。

怎么别人说起来这么膈应的话金硕珍说起来又不一样了……田柾国飞快地抽回手，脸上有点烫。

但不得不说金硕珍点餐的品味还不错，也不知道是不是经常来米其林，田柾国这次吃的几个菜都正中红心，看来以后来不能再点Tasting Menu了。

他一边低头吃菜一边又看了金硕珍一眼，和想象真的不一样，是那种端端正正的好看，而且还很耐看。田柾国回想之前在金硕珍发的动态里看到过他戴着消毒口罩的自拍，应该是才做完什么手术出来，鼻梁以下部分全部被遮住了，只露出一双带着笑的眼睛。

“哥不是说你们医院忙吗……怎么突然来伦敦？”田柾国嚼着牛排含混不清地开口。

“想见你啊。”金硕珍伸手擦去田柾国嘴角的一点酱汁，“你不想见我吗？”

又在激他……田柾国摇摇头打开那只手:“说见面都说好几个月了，还不是想到你工作忙。”

“真体贴呀。”金硕珍笑起来:“这么乖看来不给个礼物都不行了。”说着从桌子底下拿出一个小方盒。

不是吧……田柾国惊得呼吸都快停了，金硕珍轻轻打开，里面果然躺着一枚戒指。

“不不不这个不能……”田柾国混乱地摆着头，结果被金硕珍捉住手套了上去。

“想什么呢你。”金硕珍晃晃自己手上一模一样的那一枚:“情侣戒而已，看把你吓得。”

不行，这顿饭吃不下去了。田柾国把勺子一撂:“吃完了赶紧走吧，我带你逛会儿。”

 

“可是现在很晚了。”金硕珍抬手看了眼表:“你不能太晚回家。”

伦敦这个城市没有夜晚，他们站在米其林门口，车辆的喧哗和街边霓虹的耀眼把孤独抛进狂奔不止的时光里。

“没事，待会儿给管家打个电话就好。”田柾国低头转了转那枚戒指。

“听话。”金硕珍摸摸他的头:“明天早点出来吧，今天先回家。”

其实这一片有谁没听过他田少爷的名字，金硕珍瞎担心一把的，田柾国心里有点不满，却还是咽下去了。

“那我送你回去总行吧？送你到酒店我就打个车回家。”

“走吧，我的酒店就在旁边，不远的。”金硕珍扣住田柾国的手。

结果刚走到酒店楼底下，田柾国就一把抱住金硕珍，一点要松劲的意思都没有，金硕珍好笑地拍拍他的背，“怎么了，这是要送我上去吗？”

田柾国把头埋在金硕珍的衣服里，做了个吞咽的动作。

“那就请我上去坐坐呗。”他瓮声瓮气地说。

 

去往18楼的观光电梯，缓慢升高在市中心最繁华的街道，四周灯红酒绿如同神话里那片为摩西而分开的红海，要把田柾国送往一条名为甜蜜的路上。

两分钟前金硕珍捧住田柾国的脸把胸前那朵玫瑰别在他的耳边，问他要不要接吻。

两分钟后电梯里只剩下一堆甘美惨死的花瓣。

房卡虚虚地贴着木门发出“嘀”的一声，门被一把推开，两个人影纠缠不清，吻得难舍难分，腰撞上了靠墙的桌面，信件散落一地，随后一瓶香槟也跟着掉了下去，玻璃粉碎，甜香的微醺浸润在空气中。

田柾国扣住金硕珍的手指把他压在落地窗上，金硕珍被吻得几乎站不住，整个人顺着玻璃慢慢往下滑，田柾国捞着他的腰，在他耳边喘得很热切。

金硕珍安抚地捏捏他的后颈，一下一下吻在他耳后。

田柾国毫无章法地吻上金硕珍的下巴，随后急切地解开他的衬衣纽扣，啃咬在他的锁骨上。

“柾国。”金硕珍轻轻拽着他的头发。

“哥？”田柾国像只小动物，很忘情地舔着他的指尖。

“你知不知道该怎么做？”年长的情人淡淡地勾起唇角。

“啊哥你真是！”田柾国气急败坏地撩了一把刘海:“我有认真学习过啦！你发给我的那些……反正我都看完了……”他越说脸越红，金硕珍很快便弯起眼睛。

“真乖。”他奖励般地在田柾国额头上落下一个吻。

哼，这跟哄小孩子有什么区别。田柾国有点不服气，一口咬上金硕珍饱满的下唇，金硕珍从喉咙里发出一声模糊的笑，将自己的额头抵上田柾国的，温柔地回应着他。

手扯开衣服下摆，贴着金硕珍漂亮紧实的腰线抚弄，再顺着脊柱一节节滑进他的西裤里。金硕珍把自己送进田柾国怀里，呼吸开始变得急促起来。

田柾国伸手在电视柜下面找到了润滑和保险套，乳状的膏体挤在手心，拉开金硕珍的裤子将手指探了进去，内里又热又软地吸附上来，被金硕珍这么包裹着的感觉实在太好，田柾国被蛊惑得理智都要崩盘了，他简直不想再忍耐。

金硕珍拍拍他的后背，仰起头舔过田柾国的嘴唇，田柾国又和他黏黏糊糊地吻在一起。手指伸进两根，在肠壁里进出转动，后面变得湿淋淋，带出的肠液挂在指尖水光淫靡。田柾国从背后握住金硕珍的手臂，让他贴上巨大的落地窗，用膝盖顶开他的双腿，握住金硕珍的腰用硬得发痛的性器一点点进入他。

金硕珍感觉那根东西在体内激烈地进出，有些受不了地摇头，大腿内侧痉挛似的抽动。迟钝的疼痛和清晰的快感，他拿额头抵着自己的手腕，毫无规律地喘息呻吟。

“舒服吗？”田柾国一边把人往死里顶，一边坏心眼地问他。

金硕珍不想回答他的问题，拉出绵长而破碎的呻吟。田柾国在他肩头留下自己的齿痕，加快了抽动的速度。

“哥，你看。”田柾国贴在金硕珍的耳边呢喃。

金硕珍恍恍惚惚地抬起头，看到玻璃里被情欲烧得失去理智的自己，还有伦敦华灯璀璨的夜景，已经不知道田柾国叫他看的是哪一个。肠壁上凸起的一点被反复顶弄刺激，金硕珍咬着手指也没能阻止自己越来越涣散的精神，视觉听觉全部被剥夺，等感官慢慢就位后才隐约看到玻璃上的一片白浊，随后是田柾国放纵的喘息。

 

“唉我都不知道怎么办了，待会儿回去我妈肯定东问西问。”田柾国把头埋进金硕珍的臂弯，烦躁地蹭了蹭。

金硕珍笑着揉了揉他的头发:“别急，我们先去吃早饭，边吃边想。”

“对了早饭！”田柾国探出个脑袋，眼睛亮晶晶的:“我家厨子做的奶黄包可好吃了，要不要去尝尝？”

“那就顺便把我介绍给你爸爸妈妈了？”

“那不正好了吗？”田柾国揽住金硕珍的腰:“他们一定会喜欢你的。”

“嗯，借你吉言。”

金硕珍握住田柾国的手，两枚戒指在阳光下闪闪发光，他想，下次一定会换个钻石的。


End file.
